1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot-in type reproducing/recording apparatus having a slot for inserting and ejecting a disk.
2. Description of Related Art
A reproducing/recording apparatus is used for reproducing data from or recording data on a disk.
Such reproducing/recording apparatus includes an apparatus body that has a slot for inserting and ejecting a disk and a reproducing/recording mechanism that is provided inside the apparatus body for reproducing data from and recording data on the disk.
Other than a tray type reproducing/recording apparatus in which a disk is placed on a disk tray and inserted into the apparatus body, a slot-in type one in which a disk is directly inserted into the slot formed on the apparatus body is available.
As an example of the slot-in type reproducing/recording apparatus, there is a conventional one that has a pair of upper and lower rolls for pulling-in and pushing-out a disk to and from the apparatus body.
The pair of rolls, typically made of rubber or the like, sandwiches both surfaces of the disk.
In such conventional apparatus, since the pair of rolls is configured to insert the disk into the apparatus body or eject it outside, the disk surface is always in contact with the rolls and thus gets dirty.
To overcome this problem, another slot-in type reproducing/recording apparatus is suggested in which a plurality of arms for pressing an outer circumferential edge of the disk at different points are provided and one of the arms is an eject arm for ejecting the disk toward the slot.
However, when the eject arm pushes out the disk, the disk jumps out from the slot. This brings the handling inconvenience.